The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for compensating for inter-symbol interference in a two-dimensional (2D) data structure, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for compensating for inter-symbol interference that occurs after a 2D data structure passes through a channel.
A patterned media recording device is a high-capacity storage device, and therefore receives attention as a reliable next-generation magnetic recording device. A present hard disk uses a perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) method beyond a longitudinal magnetic recording (LMR) method. However, it is difficult to further increase the density of a PMR channel due to a super paramagnetism phenomenon. One of storage devices for overcoming such super paramagnetism phenomenon and increasing a recording density is patterned media. The patterned media is a method that switches a configuration of a recording bit to a single magnetic domain rather than an aggregate of magnetic particles to store the switched result. That is, the patterned media may manufacture the recording bit in a 2D pattern array so that one pattern has one domain. Through this, it is possible to solve a noise problem between particles, significantly increase the recording density, and overcome the super paramagnetism phenomenon. In addition, it is possible to show various advantages even in view of a hard disk system.
The patterned media store a single bit in a small-sized island. However, when the patterned media is implemented in a high density, an interval between the small-sized island and an adjacent island becomes narrower, and therefore inter-track interference (ITI) may occur as well as inter-symbol interference (ISI) existing in an existing storage device. Here, through a 2D signal processing method other than an existing one-dimensional signal processing method, more excellent performance may be obtained. In addition, ITI may adversely affect the performance when a phenomenon (read head offset) in which a position of a track is changed occurs.